


Twenty Minutes To Perfect

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Drama, Erotica, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, M/M, Post-War, Public Sex, Rimming, Slash, The Quidditch Pitch: The Changing Room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-22
Updated: 2011-07-22
Packaged: 2018-10-27 12:53:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10809435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: The months following the war are marked by a distinct lack of fun.  Hermione has a remedy, Harry has an unsurprising crisis, and Ron and  Ginny will likely have sunburns.





	Twenty Minutes To Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Written for the 2011 HP_Porninthesun fest on livejournal

Harry Potter was startled awake by heavy footsteps on the stairs followed by an angry grunt and the slamming of a door. By force of habit, Harry drew his wand and nonverbally cast light across the room. Ron was standing there, looking like a deer in headlights, and Harry let out a breath in relief. It had been three months since Voldemort was defeated, but Harry still had moments when he felt like danger was imminent and he needed to be on alert. He put his glasses on, and looked up at Ron with worry.

"Sorry, mate. Completely forgot you'd be asleep by now," Ron said, toeing off his shoes.  
  
"I take it that it didn't go well with George?" Harry asked, his heart sinking a little. Ron and Bill had put together a plan to get George back in the shop and creating that involved fixing the shop back up and surprising him. Harry wanted to go with them, but everyone decided it would likely be received better if it was just Ron and Bill.  
  
"That would be an understatement," Ron sighed, falling heavily onto his bed. Harry shook his head vigorously and tried to focus on Ron's face. "At first we thought he was really happy about what Bill and I did to get the shop ready, he was laughing and all doubled over in what we thought was joy!" Ron's face fell and he rolled onto his side to look at Harry directly.  
  
"But he was just laughing with this mad look in his eyes, like he was both thrilled and about to murder us," Ron said, suddenly sitting up and looking at Harry with watering eyes. "Bill had to draw his bloody wand for Merlin's sake!"  
  
Harry clenched his fists; the urge to rush over and place an arm around Ron's broad shoulders was palpable. Ron had been beating himself up trying to help George, trying to do anything to ease his pain, and the experience was only leaving him more bruised and disillusioned. Harry wanted desperately for George to get better, not only for George's sake, but more importantly to get that disillusioned and hopeless look off of Ron's face. Even if Harry couldn't be with Ron the way he wanted, he needed Ron to be happy and to be okay.  
  
Shortly after the end of the war, when everyone was picking up the pieces of their shattered lives and the Wizarding World was trying to build itself back up, Harry and Ginny broke up. There was no fighting. There was no anger. There were a few tears on both ends, but in the harsh light of the post war environment, where everyone had more time to pay attention to their own minds, the desperation that Harry and Ginny felt and cleaved to so ardently was not present, and what they were left with was a friendship that lacked the sparks they had used to keep themselves warm over the last year. It was a little awkward to live in the same house as Ginny, but Harry was happy to see they could both still be good friends.  
  
Harry spent a lot of time during the recovery alone, just wandering the grounds at The Burrow. He knew he had the money to find his own place, or to even move into Grimmauld Place, but he wasn't ready to be alone. He needed to hear Ron sleeping next to him, and see Ron's orange hair spike out from under his quilts first thing in the morning. It was the stark realization that he needed Ron that led Harry to his own inward thinking, and the eventual conclusion that not only did he need Ron…but he WANTED him.  
  
Ron and Hermione had not met a similar fate as Harry and Ginny. Hermione broke up with Ron, saying they both wanted different things. But whenever anyone prompted her to reveal what those things were, her eyes would water and she'd Apparate back to her parents' home. The experience left Ron bewildered and hurt, and made Harry feel like a prize arse for lusting after his broken-hearted best friend.  
  
"I just need him to be okay, Harry," Ron whispered desperately, standing up and pacing the small attic bedroom.  
  
"He might not ever be the same, but he will be. George is strong. We just have to give him time," Harry said, not really sure if what he was saying was right at all.  
  
"I'm not so sure anymore," Ron groaned. He looked out the window with a dark expression. "I'm not sure of much of anything."  
  
Harry could tell he was thinking about Hermione, and wanted nothing more than to stand up and grab Ron's face and shout 'I'm here and I love you! I can be enough!', but he knew that would only make Ron run screaming, so he just nodded and looked at his fingers.  
  
"Did you say anything to her before she broke up with you that might have made her mad?" Harry said, asking Ron the same question they had gone over and over in the little attic room since the breakup.  
  
"I don't think so. But you never know with me."  
  
"Well did you ever think that maybe she's right? What did you want from her?" Harry asked, feeling immediately like someone on one of his aunt's barmy chat shows.  
  
"What sort of question is that?" Ron asked, his brows furrowed. "I wanted her with me."

"Why, Ron?" Harry whispered, not sure he could stomach the answer.  
  
"It's just…me and her…we were supposed…"  
  
Harry had to try very hard to remain still.  
  
"I really don't know," Ron answered, sitting on his windowsill. "I'm a git."  
  
Ron grabbed his kit and went over to the bathroom down the hall to get ready for bed, and Harry lay down and pulled the covers tightly around him. He could almost feel a smile curling over his lips. He knew it was foolish to hope that Ron would want him in that way someday, but as he drifted off to sleep, he was safe just dreaming that it was possible.  
  
((())))))))  
  
Harry, Ginny, and Ron sat in the living room at The Burrow glancing around nervously at each other. They had all been summoned by Hermione's patronus to meet them to discuss something very important. She would not say what, and instead her otter paddled out of the room and with a reminder to be there promptly at nine a.m. Harry hadn't managed to get out of his pyjamas, and Ron had fallen asleep across the sofa, his long legs dangling over the end. Ginny was awake and looking perfect, but she had a suspicious air about her that made her eyes squint dangerously.  
  
Just as Ron let out an echoing snore Hermione came trotting in, arms laden with four coloured bags .She was wearing a canary yellow strappy sundress and matching yellow thongs, with a large floppy straw hat weighing down her hair. Harry had never seen her dressed so casually, or with so much skin exposed for that matter. She sat on the couch hard enough to wake Ron up and then looked around the room, beaming.  
  
"What are you up to then?" Ginny said, her shrewd eyes gazing at the bags curiously.  
  
"I propose we have fun!" Hermione said smiling widely. "I'm tired of us just languishing around here and never really doing something special, something just for ourselves."  
  
"It's too sunny to read, 'Mione," Ron mumbled, wiping the sleep from his eyes and opening and closing his mouth like there was a bad taste lingering there.  
  
Hermione swatted him affectionately and then pulled out a thin binder full of laminated pages. "Now I've done some research…"  
  
"You can't foist any planners on me, Hermione! I saw what Harry and Ron's looked like!" Ginny said, grinning.  
  
"Why don't you all just let me talk?" Hermione shouted, and Harry had the sudden urge to say 'I didn't do anything!' like a small child.  
  
"Sorry," Ron and Ginny murmured simultaneously.  
  
"Yes, well, I've decided we should take a day trip," Hermione smiled, opening her binder. "I already know that none of you has any other plans for today-"  
  
"Are we going to the beach?" Ginny exclaimed, looking at Hermione's clothes and bouncing slightly.  
  
"Better," Hermione grinned broadly.  
  
"What could be better than the beach?" Harry asked, getting into the excitement.  
  
"A water park!"  
  
"What!" Harry's voice rose excitedly.  
  
"What?" Ginny and Ron asked quizzically.  
  
"It's a collection of baths and slides and fountains where you can go and just sort of splash around," Harry explained, blushing at his own enthusiasm.  
  
"Oh so you've been?" Hermione asked, looking relieved.  
  
"Well, not exactly," Harry said, suddenly feeling bitterly ashamed. "Dudley used to go about once a week during the summer, and when I was really small, before they moved me to a bigger room, Dudley would come and stand at the vent in my door. I was locked in there and he knew he had a captive audience. He would just go on and on about how fun it was and how good the sun felt. It was torture for a nine year old."  
  
"Well we have to go right now then!" Ron said suddenly, standing up and grabbing the bags. He pulled at Harry's hand and Harry stood up willing, enjoying the feeling of Ron's fingers encircling his wrist. "You've got years of fun ahead of you to make up for that," Ron whispered the last part close to Harry's ear, and Harry felt a blush of a different kind.  
  
"Certainly you'll want to change first," Hermione said, holding up her bags. "I know you all have suits and whatnot, but I thought in the spirit of the occasion, I'd just get a few new ones for everyone!"  
  
Ginny was positively glowing with excitement, and picked up the teal bag with her name on it. Inside was a two piece suit with strings for the back and top. Ginny held it up and smiled appreciatively. She pulled out a beach towel, a cover up, and thongs to match and rushed up the stairs. Harry reached into the green bag with his name on it and found green printed swim shorts, and a matching towel and thongs. Ron had the same thing in bright orange. Harry could tell Hermione had meant to pick colours that flattered them all, but decided to just give Ron his favourite. The red flames that came up the side of the shorts were a nice touch, and Harry had to bite his lip to stop from groaning when he pictured Ron's soaking wet bum in them.

Ron came back down the stairs dressed in his new bottoms and a white tee-shirt. He looked excited, though a little uncertain. He walked over to the coffee table and put his foot up on it, bending his knee. He summoned some black straps from somewhere upstairs and wound them around his leg. Harry was so mesmerized by the look of Ron's long, strong leg on display that he forgot to register what Ron was doing. He put the straps on the table and gestured for everyone else to take some. He wound them around his leg, fastened them with his wand, and then secured his wand against them. When he stood up, no one could see the wand.  
  
"Clever!" Hermione said, grabbing a strap and lifting up her leg. She frowned when she realized that even with the small skirt she wore over her bathing suit bottoms, she would not be able to conceal her wand.  
  
"I'm sure that just Harry and I having our wands on us would be fine. You should keep yours safe here," Ron said, shrugging his shoulders. "Oi! Harry! What are you doing just standing there, if you want to gape like a fish, might as well get to the baths!"  
  
Harry rushed upstairs to change into his swim shorts. He grabbed a couple of black straps to wind around his thigh. Harry's strap would not fasten, even with spells, and it kept popping off of his thigh. He felt markedly ungraceful as he fumbled with his and fell against the bed and on the floor a few times. Ron came into the room, and at the sight of Harry hopping around with his leg lifted, he started to laugh heartily. When he finally stopped, quelled by Harry's mock indignation, he very suddenly kneeled down in front of the shocked wizard.  
  
Harry had to keep himself from pulling back, fighting with his body to remind himself that Ron was just helping a friend out, and not on his knees for any other, much more appealing purpose. When his long fingers went up Harry's leg and rolled up one side of the shorts, Harry bit his lip so hard he tasted blood to keep from groaning. Ron's face was so close to his groin that Harry had to struggle desperately to think of anything that would keep his erection at bay. Unfortunately, not even Dudley in lacy knickers was working.  
  
When Ron lifted his head up, with Harry's wand safely secured on the inside of his thigh, he came face to face with Harry's want for him. He opened his mouth slightly, tightened his grip on Harry's calf, and then proceeded to turn his standard shade of scarlet. Harry wanted to say something, anything, but he was so sick with shame that he just looked away and bit his lip. He felt a cool breeze that indicated Ron was gone. Harry fell to his knees on the ground and willed himself to breathe deeply. He let some time pass before he made his way slowly downstairs.  
  
They got their items together and made their way to Hermione's designated apparition point. It was a hot, sunny day- a perfect day to spend at a water park. Harry's excitement over the prospect had ebbed considerably, but he hoped that he could let go of the embarrassing experience for a little while and just enjoy himself. When they landed on the other side of the hill from the park, Harry could feel his anticipation growing slightly. He met Ron's eyes for a moment, but blushed and turned away quickly, rushing forward to walk in step with Hermione and avoid his other best mate.  
  
When they got into the park, Ron let out a low whistle at the grandeur. It wasn't very crowded as it was a weekday, and there were mostly mothers with small children and teenagers enjoying a skiving day. There were two impossibly tall, nearly vertical slides that sent the user straight down to a huge splash pool at the bottom. There were winding slides, and when Harry looked up at them, he could see shadows of riders flowing gleefully fast around the frightening curves. And finally there was a massive slide made for large amounts of people to ride on inner tubes all the way down. In addition to the slides there was an artificial river for floating, kids' fountains, and a gigantic wave pool that would toss park goers to and fro with undulations of water. Harry's excitement was back in full force.

A few fit looking blokes nearly drew Harry's attention, and he blushed at the almost error. They walked by, their eyes wandering to Ginny who was removing her cover up. She lifted her eyebrows and took up a chair near the river. Harry could tell what sort of activity she wanted to engage in, and he couldn't help but chuckle. When Hermione pulled a book out of her bag and took a spot next to Ginny, Harry and Ron met eyes for the first time in hours, and promptly rolled them.

"Well mate, I say it's time we hit some of those barmy slides," Ron said. He reached up and gripped Harry's upper arm firmly. Harry stiffened, not sure what to make of the casual touch. When he looked at Ron, his deep blue eyes were burning a hole through Harry. He didn't understand the intensity and shrewdness of the gaze. It made him feel naked, and make something in his lower abdomen stir with heat.

"Y..Yeah. I think one of those swirly ones would be okay," Harry said, clearing his throat and walking quickly in the direction of the green enclosed slide.

They walked up the steps in silence, and both were nearly breathless by the time they reached the monumental top. Harry smiled at Ron's heaving and shook his head. "Maybe we should start running for our lives again. It's great on the body!"

"Are you saying my body isn't great?" Ron said, faking a pout and flexing his slender arms. Harry knew he shouldn't, but he took it as an invitation to run his eyes over Ron's thin but sculpted body, starting at his long arms and moving town to the smattering of freckles across his torso. Harry circled his thumb across his leg to quell the urge to touch Ron.

"It's perfect," Harry whispered before he could stop himself.

Instead of freezing in shock or staring at Harry slack jawed, Ron just smiled this subtle smile that curved up one side of his mouth and blushed. When it was their turn in line, Harry felt Ron's hand ghost over his back and he shuddered. He was lucky Ron couldn't hear him groan over the rush of the feed waters at the top of the slide.

"Suddenly I'm not so sure…"

"Maybe we should wait this one out…"

Harry and Ron spoke at the same time. The park employee in charge of the slide gave them a dispassionate look and popped his gum. "If you blokes are scared, you can go together."

When Ron nodded, gulped, and gestured for the slide, Harry went ahead and sat down in the rushing water. He closed his eyes as Ron's sun-warmed body pressed against his back. Harry's arms were shaking with the effort not to lean into him. Ron brought his arms around Harry's waist and his long legs rested alongside of Harry's outstretched ones. As Harry began counting down, the palm of one of Ron's hands splayed across Harry's chest, and this thumb began to gently circle the small tuft of hair there. Harry didn't have time to look back as Ron pushed them off and they were down the slide.

They both hooted and hollered as they turned around the wild curves of the slide. After one particular turn, Harry slid up into Ron's lap, and Ron held Harry there tightly. He moved his hips up and down to the turns, and Harry could feel hardness against his arse that shocked him and made his moan echo in the plastic tube. They hit the water like a ton of bricks. Harry stayed under for as long as he could, afraid to face Ron and see confusion or rejection in his eyes.

When he got up, Ron was gazing at him again with that burning look in his eyes, and Harry forgot to breathe for a moment. Ron reached out his hand, and Harry took it. He was dragged right into the wave pool, and Ron led them out to where Harry could just barely touch. The alarm sounded, and another wave was generating at the front of the pool.

"You ready," Ron said, a gruffness to his voice that went straight to Harry's cock.

"So ready," Harry moaned.

The wave splashed against them and Harry was thrown far backwards. He screamed and let the wave take him, his laughter getting a little maniacal due to the jumble of nerves he had become. When Harry came up, Ron was facing him and treading water like he hadn't been thrown by a wave at all. A smaller aftershock jostled Harry and Ron pulled him close to his chest. Harry couldn't help himself; he buried his face in Ron's neck.

As the alarm for another wave rang, Ron's hands found their way to Harry's arse, and Harry thrust his hips against Ron's. He saw Ron's eyes roll back in his head and his mouth drop open. Harry gripped his shoulders tightly, and Ron held them steady through another wave. When the commotion died down, they were nose to nose. Ron licked his lips, and Harry set aside all fear and doubt, leaned in, and kissed Ron softly and tentatively.

Ron's hands went to Harry's face, and he had no notion if anyone was watching, even if Ginny and Hermione had turned their heads at him, he just deepened the kiss and ran his tongue across Ron's lips. He could feel Ron's voice vibrate against his mouth, and his arms went up and around Ron's shoulders. The final wave of the hour came up, and Harry decided to drown in Ron.

He walked out of the pool dazed, to see Hermione and Ginny smiling at them and gesturing toward the largest slide. There was a long line, but it gave Harry time to think. Just the night before, Harry had been pining for Ron and convinced any overture toward what he wanted would result in rejection and the end of an important relationship. However, it was nearly lunch, and he had just shared a searing, all-consuming kiss with him. Harry had no idea what it meant, and he feared that it was some sort of passing fancy, an experiment for Ron.

They went down the massive slide on a large raft, and there was raucous laughter all around. Hermione, being the smallest of the group, kept flying to the other end of the raft because her end wasn't weighed down enough. Harry thought the entire thing was quite funny, but couldn't bring himself to laugh the way he should have been. Whatever game he and Ron were playing at, he needed to know the stakes.

Harry didn't have much of a chance to talk to Ron, and Ron didn't seem to be trying very hard for them to be alone. Harry felt thoroughly played with. He had the morbid vision of Crookshanks and a dead mouse, but he tried to shake it out of his mind. Hermione and Ginny joined them for lunch, and the four friends went on every single slide as many times as they could. Despite the quaking in his gut, the slides, the water, his friends' joyful faces put Harry more at ease. By the time the sun was going down and Harry's fingers were more than a little wrinkled, he felt that the confusing day had been ultimately wonderful.

"Harry! Are you listening?" Ginny asked, waving her hand in front of his face.

"Hmmm?" Harry said, trying to avoid Ron's eye.

"We need to get a shower and rinse off the pool chemicals before it turns our hair green," Hermione said, pointing toward the men's lockers.

"Barmy Muggles," Ron muttered, grabbing his bag and heading to the showers. He gave a significant look to Harry that had him leaping after him in a way that should have been foolish. He was too keyed up to feel like a fool.

Harry followed Ron back to the last stall, fully clothed. There were a few blokes changing in the locker area, but the showers were empty. Ron turned his broad back and lifted his leg. He cast the familiar concealment charms Hermione used to use when they were on the run and Harry's heart began to race. His head spun as Ron turned around and looked at him with flickers of uncertainty. The ginger walked into the stall and turned the shower on in silence.

It was the moment of truth for Harry. Ron had presented him with a silent choice, and it was up to Harry to make the next move. He took a deep breath and walked toward the shower stall.

Ron was standing there, completely naked, soap running down his back. Harry took a moment to stare, and to register what he was about to do. He didn't want to break the moment, but he needed to know what this was, what was meant by the kisses and caresses. Harry could play a game if that's what Ron wanted; he just needed to be prepared for how much of his heart he was going to lose.

"Ron?" Harry asked, walking up slowly and pausing before he got to the spray of water. Ron froze and didn't turn around.

"Harry," he answered simply.

"What is this? What has been going on today?" Harry asked.

"Do you honestly want me?" Ron asked, in answer to Harry's question.

"So much."

"How long?" Ron asked, meeting his eyes with a painful expression that Harry couldn't place.

"It's been a few months now, but Ron, I've always…" Harry turned his head away, blushing. Even standing there, with Ron naked and vulnerable before him, he couldn't bring himself to show that much.

"Fuck," Ron groaned, rushing through the water and taking Harry's face. He kissed him hard and Harry relented, revelling in the consuming feeling of Ron's body. When Ron's hand started roaming up his bare back, Harry knew he had to pull away before it got too far.

"Ron, I need to know. What are you doing?" Harry asked, his voice shaking. For the last few months, he was certain about his feelings for Ron, but not certain about anything else in his life or in the world. Everyone was rebuilding their lives, including him. He couldn't handle questions.

"I'm planning on snogging you, and then, if you'll let me, I want to do a lot more," Ron whispered.

"But how could this have changed so quickly?" Harry said, bracing himself.

"Quickly!" Ron shouted incredulously. "Harry, I have willingly laid my life on the line for you-"

"For the world," Harry said.

"And for you. You're important to me, Harry. You're more than just my best mate," Ron said, running a hand down Harry's arm. "I'd do anything for you."

"Even this?" Harry said with a sinking feeling. Maybe Ron wanted him for all the wrong reasons, for some sense of duty. "You're not a poof!"

"I want you, Harry. So maybe it's a bit of both. I love to look at you, to imagine touching you, and tasting you today…it's been surreal." Ron said, closing his eyes.

Harry didn't know if Ron was saying this was permanent, but at that point, Harry just burned with need. All his life was so uncertain and sacrificial; he just wanted to give over. He wanted to finally feel, and feeling it with Ron seemed like the perfect fate.

Harry rushed toward Ron, and the force of his embraced pressed him against the tiled wall. The steaming water continued to fall on them as Harry's tongue ran hungrily along Ron's mouth. Ron moaned and opened his warm wet mouth to Harry, his own tongue dancing across the other wizard's. Harry curled his fingers around Ron's thin waist.

"You've still got your shorts on," Ron groaned, tugging at Harry's fastenings. "I want to see you with your kit off."

"Yes," Harry whispered. He let Ron lower his bottoms and stepped out them. In an exact repeat of that morning, Ron removed the straps holding Harry's wand slowly as Harry's cock twitched in anticipation. Ron ran his hands up the back of Harry's thighs and pulled Harry's hips closer to him.

"I don't…I've never," Ron said quietly. He opened shaking lips and took Harry's erection in his mouth. Harry cried out loudly, taking a handful of Ron's hair. Ron used his teeth too much, and went very fast, but Harry didn't care. It was Ron, on his knees and making Harry quiver.

Harry looked down at Ron, the words failing in his throat. No one had ever done that to him, and he could feel his orgasm already building. He cried out Ron's name, and looked down when Ron pulled away. One of Ron's hands was around his own cock, and the other around Harry's. He wanked them in time until they both came in quiet, shaking moans.

Harry fell to the shower floor and pulled Ron's face into his hands. He smiled at him, and felt a wave of relief at his returning smile. Ron kissed him softly, lifting his head and letting the shower fall down on them. Harry sighed contentedly and Ron stood. Ron held out a hand for Harry, but as Harry saw Ron's red, spent cock still pulsing in middle girth, he didn't want the moment to end.

He knew that eventually they would have to go back to the confusion of post war. Harry would have to figure out what to do with his life, with Teddy, with all of his guilt. And Ron would have to try to make his brother better, to keep his family together. But there, in that moment, they could just be themselves. Harry couldn't resist prolonging it.

"I'm not done with you, Ronald Weasley," Harry said, licking up Ron's thigh. He grinned at Ron's answering shudder. "You had my cock in your mouth, but I want to taste you."

"Fuck!" Ron said, his arms resting weakly on Harry's shoulder. He could feel Ron relinquishing control and he relished it.

Harry licked up the underside of Ron's long cock and grabbed his slightly bony hips. When one of his fingers curled around the centre of Ron's arse, and Ron's hips pushed against Harry's face, he had an idea. It seemed like a logical step, and he trusted Ron enough to take it.

He slid on his knees behind Ron, watching Ron's bum clench. He looked up to see Ron's fists clench at his sides and his stomach quiver. He loved watching Ron come undone. He couldn't wait to see him completely let go.

"Harry?" Ron asked shakily.

"Relax," Harry said against his crevice. Ron shuddered a few times and relaxed his body. Harry gripped Ron's arse and pulled his cheeks apart. "Spread your feet apart more," Harry said, mesmerized.

"Oh gods," Ron whispered. Harry breathed against Ron's entrance as Ron began to whimper incoherently above him.

Harry stuck his tongue out and flicked it over Ron's furled hole. After a few more swipes Ron appeared to lose his balance and quickly slid to his knees. Harry made a move to continue his ministrations against Ron, but he was overpowered by the other wizard.

Ron laid him back against the floor, the tickle of the water flowing beneath his back making him feel like he was floating. "You can't just do that and get away with it," Ron groaned, biting at Harry's neck, his hands travelling between his legs.

When one of Ron's long fingers slid inside of Harry, he cringed. Ron pulled away quickly, but Harry just reached up and grabbed the conditioner from the shelf of the shower. His hands trembled as he handed Ron the bottle. Ron looked up at him, startled. The false bravado in them was broken.

"Harry, are you sure?" Ron asked. Harry could only nod and lift his knees. Ron swallowed audibly. The taller wizard leaned forward, and kissed Harry carefully. He ran his nose along Harry's jaw and brought his lips up to his ear. "I…Harry I…"

He brought his hand back up to Harry's entrance and inserted two fingers inside of him. Harry felt a burn at first, but he relaxed as he looked up at Ron's worshipping face. He closed his eyes and surrendered to the feeling. He pushed down on Ron's fingers and felt a sudden jolt of pleasure consume him. He opened his eyes and cried out.

"Harry, I need to…can I…" Ron began. Harry looked up at him and nodded.

When Ron was finally inside of him, Harry felt the pain subside and he began to feel perfectly filled. He pushed his throbbing cock up and brushed it along Ron's abdomen, and Ron sank deeper into him. Ron buried his face in Harry's neck and kissed him softly there. Ron began to move slowly, and Harry thrust his hips to echo his movements.

"Oh Ron," Harry groaned. "I'm going to come again."

"You feel so fucking good. Want to do this forever," Ron moaned, moving faster in and out of Harry. Harry felt a spark of hope. Sure, sex may not create the realest of emotions or judgments, but Harry lay underneath Ron so glad to pretend.

Ron finished and lay on top of Harry for a few moments. Suddenly, he shivered and Harry realized the water had gone cold. They got up smiling at each other. Harry pulled at the curtain of the stall, but Ron grabbed his shoulder hard.

When he turned around, Ron leaned in and gave him another slow kiss. He put his hands around Harry's waist and leaned himself down. As his body bowed, he practically lifted Harry off of his feet, and Harry felt assured and perfect in his arms. Ron pulled back and looked at him tenderly, and laid a head on his shoulder.

"I feel like…I feel like this is right," Ron said in a small voice, sounding uncertain.

"How can it not be?" Harry asked, kissing him quickly again.

They got out of the stall and dressed before lowering the spells. The coast was clear so they could just walk out without seeming to just appear there. When they got out, the girls were standing there, talking to each other and laughing. Ron and Harry looked at each other and blushed.

"Sorry we took so long," Ron mumbled.

"Long? You were only in there for twenty minutes," Ginny said lazily, combing out her wet hair.

Ron and Harry looked at each other and blushed even harder, sheepish smiles on their faces.


End file.
